Family, Lies and Secrets
by toniooo
Summary: Archies been killed, Glenda is back and Danielle is still alive ...


Background - Archie has been killed, the mitchels are living in billys house INCLUDING danielle!

*all the mitchels are sat in the kitchen talking*

Roxy -"so what did the police say? i meen are they keeping sam in?"

Phil- "well cant see her getting bail this time, there interviewing her now over archie"

Roxy-"what about you aunty peg? you ok?"

Peggy-"me? im fine darling" *she rubbed her head in her hands* "i just want this all to be over with, i just cant belive my own daughter would accuse me of murdering my own husband" *she laughed slightly*

Ronnie-"oh aunty peg, come hear" *ronnie moved from her sisters side to give her aunty a reassuring hug, as did roxy*

Roxy-"see, you still got us"

Peggy-"your my girls" *she took them in for a hug*

Glenda-"oh no there not" *the girls turned around* "there mine"

Ronnie-"mum?" *she whisperd"

Glenda-"the door was open, i hope you dont mind" *there was a short silence* "well havent you got anything to say to your mother?"

Peggy-"glenda"

Glenda-"peggy" she nooded a smile "how are you all, hows the family?"

peggy-"never mind that, why are you hear?"

Glenda-"well i read about Archies death in the paper, your father" *she looked at her daughters*

Peggy-" and you had to come?" *peggy laughed* "how many years has it been, 15, 20 years?"

Ronnie-"21" *she cleared her throat"

Peggy-"who do you think you are?"

Glenda-"i understand why your like this, i do, i dont have excuses but i have my reasons and im hoping your let me explain then...please" *she looked at her girls* "look at you two all grown up"

Roxy-"look you let yourself in you can let yourself out" *they hear the door slamming shut followed by stumberling*

Ronnie-"oh no, that be danielle" *ronnie brushed past her mother and left the kitchen to great her daughter*

Glenda-"who's danielle?"*she questioned watching ronnie close the door*

Danielle-"sorry, sorry im back so late" *danielle giggled drunkenly* "we only went for one after college" *she clung onto her mother*

Ronnie-"you finished college six hours ago" *ronnie laughed as she held onto her drunken daughter* "perfect timing to come in drunk baby"

Glenda-"you going to introduce us?" *glenda opened the kitchen door to see danielle trying to take off her boots whilst holding onto ronnie* "she's yours isnt she, you had a baby girl" *glenda ghushed* "my grandaughter" *glenda walked over to danielle*

Ronnie-"look tonights not the best timing, Roxy help me get her upstairs will you?" *roxy walked over to her sister and her neice and helped her get danielle up the stairs and into the bedroom* "i'll bring you up a glass of water* she leaned down and kissed her head*

Danielle-"ronnie?" *she reached up and held onto her mothers shoulders* "is she your mother?"

Ronnie-"yup" *ronnie sighed* "look get some sleep alright, we'll talk when you can hold a sentence together ok" *ronnie smiled as she turned off the light and went back downstairs*

Roxy-"you were on your way out i belive"

Glenda-"oh roxy, please, just hear me out"

Peggy-"you heard what she said" *peggy smirked at glenda*

Glenda-"fine" *she sighed as she turned around to face ronnie* "veronica?"

Ronnie-"your not going to fight for us?"

Glenda-"well i dont have much choice, rox.."

Ronnie-"no, come on, i wanna know, why did you leave, we needed you and you left him with us, i was fourteen and preganant, i needed you, we both did" *ronnie looked at roxy then back to her mother* "so come on then, why?"

Glenda-"please veronica, not like this" *she turned to look at peggy* "peggy, if you dont mind i would like some time alone with my girls"

Peggy-"thats up to them dont you think?"

ronnie-"aunty peg, just give us a minute wont you?"

Peggy-"you sure?" *she stood up from the stool* "i'll go check on amy" *she rubbed roxys arm*

Roxy-"thanks aunty peg" *peggy and phill left the kitchen leaving Glenda and her girls alone for the first time in 21 years*

Glenda-"amy?"

Roxy-"my daughter"

Glenda-"oh how wonderfull, wow two grandaughters..only two right?"

Ronnie-"yes, only two"

Glenda-"didnt want anymore ronnie?"

Ronnie-"i dont think thats important right now do you?" *ronnie shook her head* "why are you hear, really hear?"

Glenda-"i told you, i read about your fathers death and it said about him leaving two daughters in walford, i found you"

Ronnie-"you had 21 years to find us, surely couldnt of been that hard"

Glenda-"you didnt know what it was like, living with him, living with that monster"

Ronnie-"belive me i think we had a good idea"

Roxy-"ronnie's right, you had years to come and find us"

Glenda-"i tried once, got to the old house, i waited hours and hours, you must of moved out by then, all i saw was him coming in and out, must of been mad coming back, just seeing him again made my skin crawl...dont think i didnt think of you everyday, what you were up too, what you looked like"

Ronnie-"i would fight for my daughter, you should of felt the same"

Glenda-"i always new you would make a fantastic mother, i was never worried about how you would cope"

Roxy-"and what about me? i was 12 years old mum"

Glenda-"you were always a daddys girl, i new veronica would look after you"

Roxy-"thanks, so you left me in the arms of my 14 year old preganant sister"

Glenda-"look i new you would both be safe, so what have you been up too all theese years?"

Roxy-"well were do we start, teens? in are 20's what about in are 30s?"

Glenda-"look i no its going to take some time but hopefully we can be friends? and i would love to get to know my grandaughters, danielle seems nice, even if she was half drunk" *glenda laughed*

Ronnie-"shes not usually like that, look why dont you come back tomorrow, we will all have a clear head, some time to think"

Glenda-"if thats what you want?"

Ronnie-"yeah come back for lunch, give me a chance to explain to danielle the situation"

Glenda-"thank you" *she reached up and kissed her daughters cheeks* "i'll see you in the morning"


End file.
